The Digital Team, Truly Complete
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: The new team faces a new enemy.  Tari Ikarin, the Digital Empress, stops at nothing to win what she wants, and will not bother with sympathy.
1. The Digital Empress?

The Digital Empress?

[A/N: Series 02 fic!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!THE DIGIMON EMPEROR IS BACK!" a digimon screamed, running like mad.Someone laughed and snapped a whip in their hand.Black spheres flew out from behind them and headed for the running digimon…

"Oh, what's a virus doing on the school computer?!" Yolei moaned.When the twelve-year-old turned on the computer, it wouldn't really work.The other kids checked the other computers, and everything was down."We had better call Izzy!" Davis suggested."We can't." Kari said sadly, "He and his parents are out of town for a few weeks."

Just before leaving, the Digi-destined told the principal about the weird virus.After the kids had left, the principal called the best computer technician he knew of.

"What?" Kari wondered, "We have a free period?"The Digi-destined's teacher nodded."The computers are out of commission until the technician has fixed the computers." he explained.With a glance at one another, the Digi-destined created a quick question."Are we allowed to walk around if we don't disturb other classes?" Davis inquired."All right." his teacher answered.

The group stole quickly, but silently down the hall and glanced into the computer room.Their principal was pacing nervously in the room, muttering, "Where is he, where is he?"After about two seconds, Cody sensed something, turned a brilliant shade of blue, and slowly turned around.

A very tall person, wearing sunglasses, black jeans, a loose black overcoat, a black undershirt and a glove on one hand, and holding a briefcase, was standing right behind the group.

Cody stuttered for a bit, tugging at Yolei's shirt.Yolei tried to smack his hand away, but then the person said in a cool tone, "Move please."The group jumped and ran like mad.Each of them ran to a different corner, but still spied a bit.The person walked into the room without looking around.

"I believe that you called me?" the person asked.The principal looked up at the person and muttered, "I thought you were…" he paused, then stopped."Never mind." he tried to smile under the technician's icy glare, "Can you, um…"The person walked over to a desk and put down their briefcase."This is going to cost you quite a bit." they almost smiled.

The principal paled rather badly.The person closed their eyes (even though the principal couldn't tell) and grinned."But I like this school." they laughed, "I'll cut down the price a bit."They clicked open the briefcase and paused for a moment.With another glare, they faced the principal and said, "You can leave now."The principal paled and quickly walked away.

The Digi-destined didn't hear a word of the conversation, but when the principal walked out of the room, he saw them and shouted, "GET BACK TO CLASS!"The kids scurried off with sweatdrops running down their heads.

That afternoon, the Digi-destined tried their luck again.They slowly snuck to the computer room and looked inside.They didn't see anyone, but Davis spotted one computer, the Digiport computer, that was on.He bent his head in to start inside, but then, someone grabbed the goggle-wearing boy around the neck and yanked him inside.

"How long have you been there?" the tall person hissed.Davis, pale and scared, didn't answer."Have you been spying on me?!" they snapped, shaking Davis' collar roughly.Demiveemon couldn't take it and leapt from Davis' bag.He bit down hard on the person's closest finger."Let go you pathetic excuse for a digimon!" the technician nearly shouted, flinging Demiveemon halfway across the room.

With quick speed, Patamon flew out from under TK's bag flap and caught Demiveemon before he smacked into the wall.Hissing like a snake, Gatomon scampered from Kari's bag and bared her claws.In almost slow motion, Patamon and Gatomon launched their attacks.Gatomon somehow hooked her claw under the cloth of the black glove on the person's hand and pulled it off.Then, Patamon's Boom Bubble knocked off the black sunglasses the person was wearing and knocked the person down.

Everyone froze for a minute; Davis stumbled back from being let go."Everyone stop!" Kari snapped.She stepped forwards, rather cautiously, and looked at the person."How do you know about those creatures?" she asked.Suddenly, the person flipped onto their feet and smiled at Kari.

"Geez, I haven't seen you and TK in, what, four years?" they asked, hooking their thumbs in their jeans pockets.TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon gaped."Since when did the Ninth Digi-destined become a computer technician?" Kari giggled.It was the new Digi-destined that gaped.

"Hey, gotta make a living." Shinji laughed."You never told us about a Ninth one!" Davis yelled."Did you fix the computers?" Patamon asked eagerly."In two minutes." the eighteen-year-old smirked."Then why have you been here the whole day since second period?" Yolei wondered.

"Ah!" Shinji interrupted Yolei, "I think I deserve some questions answered first.""Like?" Cody inquired."Why do you three kids have digimon?And why does Pointy-Hair over here have Tai's goggles?"Davis turned a dark red."Tai gave Davis those, and they're the new Digi-destined." Gatomon summed it up quick."So why did you attack me?" Davis asked.

Shinji's expression turned stern, and she didn't answer."And how are the digimon in the Real World?" she questioned."Gate's been open for a long while." TK answered."Shall we get going?" Yolei asked in an undertone."Everyone up for a trip to the Digiworld?" Kari asked enthusiastically.Everyone immediately raised their hand.

The group came into the Digiworld in a Black Area, but couldn't see the Control Spire because of a thick blanket of fog.

"Davis, why are you hugging my arm?" Shinji asked, sweatdropping."I thought you were Kari!" Davis snapped."None the less, let go." the eighteen-year-old snarled, trying to yank her arm free.

"I thought you said this Ken guy stopped being the Digimon Emperor." the computer technician murmured."Yeah, we haven't even seen him since Wormmon was deleted.""Then why is this place under his control?" Shinji inquired.

"Hey, it doesn't matter!" Davis said, finally letting go of Shinji's arm, "We'll just Armor Digivolve and get rid of the Control Spires!"He turned to Veemon and shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

But nothing happened.

Everyone let out a gasp."No way!" TK moaned, "Armor Digivolving is our only way of fighting!""And we can't digivolve with the Control Spires!" Patamon squealed.

"You know, I really hate to tell you this, but Davis is turning to stone." Shinji muttered half-heartedly, pointing at Davis."We know that his head is hard as a rock but-" Yolei started."YAH!" Davis yelled, "I'M REALLY TURNING TO STONE!"Everyone looked through the fog at Davis and found that for once, he was telling the truth.

A hissing, like a snake, reached the group's ears."I am Golemon." the hissing voice snarled, "You will all bow before my mistress!"

"You don't wanna hear about your personal life!" Davis snapped.Everyone turned green and sweatdropped."Are you the one that's turning Davis into stone?" Kari asked.

"And I will eat him once he is stone!" Golemon hissed.The fog began to lift, and when it did, Yolei let out an ear-piercing scream.A huge centipede-like digimon was squirming about, hissing and cackling.Davis could no longer move, for his legs were stone.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY!" TK yelled.The group scattered, and Davis tried to move.He fell over and couldn't get back up."Guys, don't leave me here!" he yelled, terrified.Golemon laughed.

"Be afraid!" he hissed, "I love the taste of human fear!"Davis broke out in a cold sweat and tears started to come to his eyes."HELP!" he cried out."Davis!" Veemon yelled.The dragon started, but Davis was fully stone.Everyone was afraid.

They had no defense, and their digimon couldn't digivolve."We're dead meat…" Cody squeaked.

Off a short way, behind a tree, Shinji was working at a laptop she brought along."If this program doesn't work, we're all going to be turned into stone and eaten by that worm!" she thought.With a quick tap on the enter key, a golden thing appeared in the air.Shinji grabbed it and put down the laptop.

"HEY, WORM-FACE!" Shinji yelled.Everyone turned and looked."I would've asked Davis to test out this Digiworld Program, but this isn't the time to test." the technician muttered, "And besides, this situation needs a fighter."

There was a golden thing around her wrist, with a triangular plate jutting out onto the back of her hand."In the words of Davis, what does that thing do?" Hawkmon asked.In response, Shinji held up her wrist before her and shouted whilst pressing a button on the thing, "ARMOR UP!!"

With a light almost as bright when Veemon first digivolved to Magnamon, the gold thing spread over the eighteen-year-old's body.Golemon let out a low hiss in confusion, but sneered.When the light faded, everyone looked back at Shinji.

Even Shinji was in awe at the Program."It worked better than I anticipated…" she muttered.What seemed like a black jumpsuit with blue pieces of armor placed here and there replaced her clothes, and some sort of sword-hilt was at her side.Curved silvers lines cross her face, and a silver triangle was on her forehead.

"How dare you mess around with my mistress' Digiworld Programming?!" Golemon shrieked.It let out a shriek, and slammed its tail into Shinji's side.The teen was flung into the trees, but landed on her feet on a branch.

"What in the world is that?" Kari asked."This Armor is a Digital Program I wrote up a while back." Shinji explained, "I was sick of letting the digimon fight.I wanted to have Davis test it out, because I wasn't sure it would work.But like I said, he isn't much of a fighter."

"What do you mean, not sure it would work?" TK growled."It could have obliterated whoever tried it." Shinji said in a nonchalant tone.TK gaped.

"Hey, you guys want to get back or get turned to stone?" the teen snapped.The group hurried off and hid behind some trees.Golemon hissed and then breathed out a strange mist.It swamped around the Digi-destined's legs."NOW TURN TO STONE!" Golemon yelled.The kids and digimon began to turn to stone.Patamon and Shinji didn't because they weren't touching the mist.

"Patamon!" Shinji yelled, "Go see if you can find a way to destroy the Control Spire!I'll hold Golemon off your back!"Patamon was hesitant, but seeing TK being turned to stone made him get going.

Patamon looked at the looming Control Spire."There's no way I can destroy this thing without digivolving!" he groaned.He started back quickly.

Shinji was striking at Golemon with leaping blows, wary of touching the mist.But that was a bad type of battling.Golemon had the advantage, for he could move around on the ground, with sure footing.He swatted at the teen with his tail, ignoring that everyone else were stone.Finally, as Patamon flew back into the misty clearing, he hit Shinji.The sword, formed from energy, flew from her hand and she hit the ground.

The energy blade dissipated and Shinji started to turn to stone.Patamon flew over, hovering over the Stone Mist."Patamon, you've got to fight." Shinji muttered, "Take the sword."Patamon glanced back at the hilt."I can't use it!" he cried, tears forming, "I don't have fingers and I can't digivolve!I can't save you guys!""Patamon just try!" Shinji ordered, just before becoming absolutely stone.

Patamon looked at Golemon.He was heading towards TK, hungry."NO, TK!!" Patamon shrieked.He flew over and grabbed the sword.A huge surge of power raced through Patamon's veins, and he cried out a new command that entered his mind:

"PATAMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO!!!"

Patamon's form became more like that of Angemon's and XVeemon's, humanoid.Armor plated his body a bit, and he reached his new level:

"YOSHOMON!!!"

The Warrior Digimon stepped forwards, the Stone Mist flying away faster than the blink of an eye."What is this?!" Golemon hissed."Don't dare hurt TK." Yoshomon snarled.His grip on the carved sword hilt tightened, and white energy shot from the top, creating a sword almost as powerful as Excalibur.

"WHITE LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!!" Yoshomon cried out.He flew forwards with his white wings and struck at the evil digimon with all his Warrior might.With a shriek, Golemon shattered into pieces and vanished.

Yoshomon let out a held-in breath and turned towards the stone Digi-destined.How was he to fix the spell?Soon, another new command entered his mind, and the handsome Warrior strode to TK's fallen form.He knelt and whispered, "White Healing."He pressed the energy blade to the Stone TK, and waited.The stone shattered from TK, and he was back to normal.

"Who are you?" the twelve-year-old boy asked in awe."Patamon." Yoshomon answered."You digivolved!" TK said happily."I Warrior Digivolved." Yoshomon corrected.

He walked to the others and destroyed the Stone Curse on them as well.Then, he de-digivolved and pushed the sword hilt to Shinji with his nose.But to his surprise, Shinji knelt down and handed him the sword.

"I wasn't very good with this." she admitted, "But it seems that you can digivolve with it."Patamon took the sword in his mouth and handed it to TK."From now on, when Patamon needs to digivolve, just say 'Warrior Weapon Up'." Shinji explained to TK."No fair!" Davis whined, "How come Patamon gets to digivolve, but Veemon can't?!"

"Give me a while, and I might figure out how to make Warrior Weapons for all the digimon." Shinji snapped sarcastically."Better than a new digiegg!" Yolei laughed.

The Digi-destined returned to the computer room, only to find Izzy waiting there."I was called here to see if the technician was done." he sweatdropped, "But they didn't tell me who the technician was!""Big surprise huh." Shinji muttered.She slid off the Gold Armor and tossed it into the still-open briefcase.She started to walk off, when Izzy said, "Hey, e-mail from Tentomon!He says that the area you guys were just in used to be protected by Myotismon!"

"He's been slacking off." Shinji said flatly, walking from the room.Everyone stared at Shinji's back as she walked down the hall."Well, what happened?" Izzy asked, "Fill me in here!"

After the group told Izzy what happened, he was in puzzled thought."Shinji was never good at using a computer, and from what I know, I don't think she could ever fix any viruses." he murmured, "So why is it that she's a computer technician?"

"So what do you want us to do?" Davis asked, "Go to her apartment and ask her about her life?"TK, Kari, and Izzy sucked in a hissed breath, their expressions worried."We won't advise it." Gatomon muttered."Why not?" Cody asked.The older kids sucked in another breath and wouldn't answer.

"Look, I'll talk with her over the weekend." Izzy explained, "You guys worry about getting rid of the rest of the Control Spires.And see if you can figure out who reactivated them."

"Come here, Blackgatomon." a soft voice murmured.A Gatomon, completely reserved colors of the normal Gatomon, slinked over and leapt up onto the person's lap."Golemon screwed up." the person said, rubbing Blackgatomon's fur, "But it doesn't matter.Just make sure that that annoying Ninth Digi-destined doesn't meet back up with her…_Partner_.""Right, Tari." Blackgatomon purred.


	2. Wounds That Never Heal

Wounds That Never Heal

[A/N: Does anyone remember why Izzy, TK, and Kari might have opposed the younger kids going to talk to Shinji?Anyway, this shows why Shinji had a program written, and the virus so quickly destroyed.I'm going to have fun with this.Oh yeah…]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"What do you mean Shinji was at your school?" Tai asked."We told the principal about a virus on the computers yesterday, and he called Shinji to fix it." Kari explained, hugging a pillow and in her pajamas."Man, Izzy was right." Tai murmured, "That really is weird."

That weekend, Izzy had called together most the older Digi-destined, and let the younger kids tag along.

"Now whatever you do, don't ask her where her parents are." Sora advised as the group walked down the sidewalk.Davis raised an eyebrow, but didn't question.

Tai knocked on the door of a house, and waited.A rather tired looking Shinji answered, wearing a loose gray t-shirt and loose black pants."Hey, Tai." she said in a tired voice, but with a smile, "I haven't seen you guys in four years.""Hey buddy!" Tai laughed, a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head, "How's it going?""Fine, and why are you all here anyway?" Shinji replied.

"Mind if we come in?" Matt laughed.The tall teen blinked a bit at the weird half-hearted smiles on Tai and Matt's faces, but moved aside for the group to walk inside.

"So why were you at Kari's school yesterday?" Tai asked.He and the rest of the group were lounging in one of the larger rooms in Shinji's house, all a bit nervous."I was fixing the computers." Shinji replied simply.Tai sweatdropped and drank a bit more of tea."Then why'd you stay until the end of the day?" Cody asked."Because I wanted to talk to TK and Kari." the teen replied with a quick answer again.

"Look, I know that you fixed the computers, quite well I might add, but you were never good with computers." Izzy spoke up, setting down his tea, "So how did you know how to fix a virus that stumped ME?"Everyone glanced at Izzy."Something stumped you?" Sora asked, blinking.

"What does it matter?" Shinji countered, "And you still haven't told me why you're really here!""Fine." Gatomon hopped from Kari's lap to in front of Shinji.The two glared at each other for a while."You and Myotismon are in a serious, and I mean serious relationship." the cat hissed, "And yesterday, you practically insulted him!What's going on?!"

"Gatomon, if want to insult me, I WILL throw you directly off my roof and into a high-traffic road." Shinji countered, poking Gatomon in the chest, "Now if you would like to ask me a real question, I'd be HAPPY to answer."The cat digimon hissed, but slunk back to Kari."C'mon, what's going on?" Cody tried."Why are you guys giving me the royal inquisition?!" Shinji snapped, "I fixed the computers, and gave Patamon a new way to digivolve!What more do you want to talk about?!"

"Why did you jump Davis?" TK asked.Everything was silent for a minute.Then, Demiveemon yawned from being tired, and forgot the essential thing Sora told everyone.

"Won't your parents get mad at you for having so many people here?" he questioned, "And where are they?"The older kids turned a dark blue color and stared at Demiveemon.

The shattering of glass brought them back to reality."Get.OUT." Shinji said in a low growl, her glass nothing but shards, mostly embedded in her hand.Joe jumped up and said, "Let me take a look at that!"But Shinji leapt to her feet and roared, "GET OUT!!"Joe froze, and dashed for the door.Everyone else followed suit.Cody and Upamon were the last to leave, and looked back once.He sighed and closed the door.

Cody looked around, but the others had run away already.He heard a loud thump behind him, and couldn't tell what it was.

What Cody had heard was Shinji punching the door after he had shut it.She punched the thick wood with her glass-covered hand, driving a piece of glass deeper into her skin.She turned about and slid to the floor, leaning against the door.The blood flowed freely from her hand, from the glass wounds.Shinji stared at her hand with half-lidded, glazed, and tearful eyes and a partly open mouth.

"Wounds that can never heal always hurt the most."

Cody faced his grandfather later that afternoon, practicing Kendo.His mind kept drifting, and he wasn't paying attention."HAH!" his grandfather dashed forwards and tapped Cody on the head with his bokken.

"Cody, what is wrong?" Cody's grandfather asked as they rested, "Your mind wasn't here today.""I know." Cody murmured, "I'm sorry.""What is troubling you?" Grandfather wondered.Cody paused."It's nothing, Grandpa." he muttered."You aren't telling a lie are you?" Grandfather wondered.Cody shook his head.It wasn't really bothering him.It was puzzling him."That will be all for today." Grandfather patted Cody on the shoulder.

Cody nodded, gathered his things, and left.

The next day, TK and Kari said that they were busy and couldn't go to the Digiworld.Most the others understood, because they would need Patamon along, and he looked pretty beat.

"Doesn't it seem a little weird that we lied to get out of going to the Digiworld?" TK wondered as he and Kari walked down the sidewalk."TK!KARI!" Cody's voice suddenly yelled.The two looked up to see Cody running towards them from the other side of the street.He hadn't been at the computer room that afternoon to hear that the group wasn't going.

"Where are you going?" the ten-year-old inquired."Nowhere." TK lied quickly.Cody frowned."I know that you're going to go and apologize to Shinji about yesterday." he said.TK sweatdropped."You are punctual." Gatomon said from Kari's arms."Look, I want to come too!" Cody insisted, "I figured out why you didn't want us to say anything about Shinji's parents, and I can sympathize!"

TK and Kari glanced at one another.They had forgotten that Cody's father…"OK, you can come too." TK agreed, "But just pick your words a lot more wisely than Demiveemon or Davis."Cody smiled and bit and nodded.The group started down the sidewalk once more.

Shinji lay on her back on the floor, staring up at her bandaged hand."Why didn't I hurt this hand…" she muttered, glancing at her gloved left hand.A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, and she got up.

She was extremely surprised, and a bit angry, when she saw TK, Kari, and Cody standing in front of the door."Can we come in?" Kari asked.There was an uncomfortable pause for a while.But Shinji turned and walked off, leaving the door open.The younger Digi-destined took the hint and walked inside, Cody shutting the door.

"We're sorry about Demiveemon." TK apologized, bowing to the eldest Digi-destined, "He and Davis…Well they aren't all that smart.""I gathered that when I met him." Shinji murmured.

"And we're sorry about the others." Kari added."What about them?" Shinji inquired."Well, they were acting strangely." Patamon pitched in from TK's head.Shinji didn't answer.

"But can I ask how you knew how to fix the computers, when Izzy didn't?" Cody asked, stepping forwards.Shinji glanced at Cody.Their eyes met for a minute, and the older Digi-destined sighed."Follow me." she murmured, walking off.Cody followed immediately, TK and Kari rushing after.

"Don't trip over the wires." the eighteen-year-old ordered as she walked into a room and flipped on a light switch.TK and Kari looked around and gaped."This is Izzy's dream…" Gatomon said softly.The room was filled with computer equipment, discs, and other items that Izzy would have paid anything for.

"If you really must know how I fixed the computers, I planted the virus." Shinji explained, walking to a PC on a desk in the corner.

The younger kids looked up in shock."What do you mean?" Patamon asked."I planted the virus in an e-mail." Shinji confessed, "When your friend, Yolei, opened it, that activated the virus.That's how I knew."

"I read about that in some weird book Kari's dad had lying around." Gatomon hissed, "It's called profiteering, and it's against the law.""Almost everything I do is against the law lately." Shinji sighed, sitting down.The kids gaped.

"Why?" Cody asked.Shinji didn't answer, but slid off the black glove on her left hand.She lifted her hand and showed the kids what she had been hiding.

"I know that the Gate's been open for a while." she muttered, "I knew before you did anyway.I went there the minute I knew it was open.""Yeah, and what does this black circle on the back of your hand have to do with it?" TK asked.

"There was someone in the Digital World before me, and before Ken." Shinji continued, "Her name is Tari Ikarin, and now, she's the self-proclaimed Digital Empress.When I went to the Digiworld that day, I met her and her digimon, Blackgatomon."

Gatomon's ears flicked up."Of course, Tari is much smarter than Ken could ever be about digimon." Shinji continued, "She knew that the Dark Rings and Spirals would never work.""And?" Kari asked."She created something that can control anything, whether it be digimon, animals, or humans." Shinji finished, "She created something called the Dark Mind, and that's what the black circle on my hand has to do with it."

"What does it mean though?" Upamon asked."When Tari realized who I was, she took out a Dark Mind." Shinji continued, "All it is, is a little black ball.But she threw it at me, and well…"Everyone's eyes opened wide in realization."I've been under Tari's control for the past few months." Shinji sighed, "Not fully, but mostly."

"That's why you planted the virus." Cody summed up, "Tari didn't want us to mess around with her plans after Ken left, so she wanted you to screw up the computers.""You're smarter than Ken." Shinji laughed."So what do we do?" Kari asked."YOU guys have to stay away from me." Shinji replied, "I've been working as much as I can on the Warrior Weapons for the rest of you, but with Tari hanging over my shoulder…"

There was an uncomfortable silence."As long as I don't go to the Digiworld, I can keep my head." Shinji murmured, "But if I try to fight, it'll be worse."

"Tell us where Tari lives!" Cody snapped suddenly, "We can fight!"In response, Shinji handed the youngest Digi-destined a tape."This is all I know at the moment about Tari." she remarked, "I've been trying to hack into her school files, but her school has a good security system."Cody looked back up and sniffed a bit.

"We'll get rid of Tari!" TK promised, "Don't worry about it!"He and Kari hurried back towards the front door, going to tell the others about the news.Cody lagged behind.

"I know how you feel." he admitted, "My father's gone too.""Yes, I've read your files." Shinji confessed, "But you've got some family.Just be careful around Tari.She won't hesitate to attack anyone."She patted Cody on the shoulder and smiled.Cody smiled, and hurried off to catch up with TK and Kari.

Shinji shut the door and smiled a bit.But her expression turned swiftly to pain as her blue eyes flew open and the colored area nearly disappeared altogether.She slid to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

In a dark room, Tari Ikarin, a thirteen-year-old, black-haired, green-eyed girl laughed."Fool!" she laughed, "No one escapes my control!EVER!"She watched a screen, grinning at Shinji's pain.

"Now c'mere and follow my orders." she whispered, tapping a key.


	3. Fought A Loosing Battle...

Fought A Loosing Battle…

[A/N: I am SO cruel.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"What'd ya mean, Digital Empress?!" Davis snapped.Cody, TK, and Kari nodded."Sorry to say it, but we have another enemy to fight with." TK said."Great." Yolei said flatly, "Just perfect."

"Fool." Tari kicked the person at her feet in the side, "What made you think that you could break the power of my Dark Mind?"The person took the kick silently.Ikarin sighed and said, "Never mind.Go and kill those kids if they try to come to my world again."The person stood, bowed, then dashed from the room.Blackgatomon purred from the hover-chair."Purr-fect plan." she crooned.

Cody's grandfather wasn't feeling all that well, so Cody's Kendo lessons were cut short that day.The youngest Digi-destined had traveled with the others to Shinji's house so many times, that he had memorized the path."Why are we going back there?" Upamon asked."I just want to talk to Shinji." Cody said truthfully.But when Cody was about to knock, he noticed a note taped to the door.It read: "To whatever 'chosen one' may find this first."

Cody knew the note meant it was for one of the Digi-destined.He plucked the note from the door, and peeled it open.It read as follows:

"Whichever of the Digi-destined finds this first, let the rest know that I am no longer acting under my own will.Tari Ikarin's Dark Mind has full control over me, and I fear what may happen if the Digital Empress is in the mood for me to return to the Real World, and kill the rest of you.I know of her plans, and you must beware the figure in blue and red.And be aware to look at everyone's eyes.Red symbolizes evil in the Digiworld…-Shinji"

_ _

Cody had no clue of what to do."Cody!" Upamon said, frightened, "We've gotta go get the others!"Cody nodded without thinking, and started towards Kari's apartment, where she, TK, Davis, and Yolei were studying for a test later that week.

"Did you write this as a joke?" Kari asked, her voice cracking.Cody shook his head, his young face pale as a Bakemon.Kari turned even paler than Cody, and TK whiter than her."Kari, what's wrong?" Davis asked."There's no way that we can get her back." Kari said weakly, "And if Tari really wants Shinji to kill us, she can in more ways I can count…"

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked, her voice wavering.Kari hid her face in her hands, but TK looked up, his eyes scared and tired."Shinji isn't just smart, or a hacker, but she's a fighter." he said, his voice hoarse, "Her partner was a strong, and viscous digimon.We were never sure what happened four years ago, but she went off with her partner, and came back an even better warrior."The newer Digi-destined were pale by that time.

"I've seen Shinji fight once in a martial arts tournament." TK continued, "It was broadcast on TV, so Shinji never knew I saw her.But she was ruthless, and knocked out every one of her opponents in a few seconds apiece.But either way, if Shinji wanted to kill someone, or was put up to it, she could do it easily."

Davis swallowed hard and looked at Kari.Her eyes were red, and filled with tears."We've got to go and get her partner." the brown-haired girl muttered, her voice scratchy, "He's the only one that might be able to help us.""But who's her partner?" Yolei asked.She was frightened, for the way TK and Kari put it, it wasn't going to be fun meeting Shinji's old partner.

The group entered the Digiworld in a foggy forest of bamboo.There was a mist of darkness and fear lurking behind every shoot of bamboo.Yolei was shaking in terror, clutching her hands together in fists."Yolei, are you all right?" Hawkmon asked in a whisper.No one wanted to raise their voices.Yolei was about to answer, but then she felt something move behind her.She glanced over her shoulder, but saw nothing.

She shivered again, and nearly screamed when Hawkmon tapped her on the thigh."Yolei, it's all right." the digimon tried to comfort her, "I won't let anything harm you."Yolei nodded, trying to smile.But then, all Yolei could see was blackness, and she could only feel coldness.Two unbearably sharps points grazed her neck, a voice whispered, "I haven't had a good meal in years…", and Yolei let out the loudest and most terrified scream she ever would in her life.

Everyone whirled about and saw a tall dark shadow looming behind Yolei."HAWK BEAM!!!" Hawkmon cried, firing his attack with more energy then ever before.The shadow disappeared, and Yolei collapsed to her knees, sobbing.Hawkmon rushed over and knelt next to his partner, wrapping his wing around her.

Kari too dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face."This-this can't be the right place…" she whispered.Then, the strain of everything fell in on Kari's mind and she broke down.TK and Gatomon were about to rush to Kari, but then, the black shadow appeared behind Kari, and they all froze in fear.

"Forgive me, Kari." a deep voice breathed in Kari's ear.Kari paused in sobbing, and looked beside her.Those eyes…They weren't TK's, or Gatomon's…But they were…

"Myotismon!" Kari cried, wrapping her arms around the digimon's neck.She sobbed against his shoulder, letting the strain of the news and the past few months flow out of her.The tall Virus-type stood up, helping Kari up, and let the younger girl cry against him.

TK's eyes flew open at the sight of the ally digimon letting Kari cry on his shoulder.The blond human watched in awe.Myotismon knew how to comfort someone.He had done it four years ago, when the Digi-destined had to leave…When they learned of what Piedmon had done to Shinji's parents…

After a short while, Kari had stopped sobbing, and the vampire digimon strode to Yolei.Hawkmon leapt up and shielded Yolei with his body.He would never let someone hurt her…

But to his great surprise, Myotismon hovered over him, and knelt down to Yolei.He gently stroked the human's cheek with his thumb, making her look up."Forgive me." he said gently, "I didn't realize that you were with Kari.I shouldn't have said what I did."Yolei just gazed silently at the handsome digimon, tears gleaming in her eyes.The digimon rose, and offered his hand to Yolei.She took it and stood as well.

Everything was quiet for a while.But then, Myotismon turned towards Kari."Shinji is under Tari's complete control, isn't she?" he asked.Kari nodded, not knowing how he knew.

The Ultimate level digimon cursed under his breath and shot out a hand.He snapped a shoot of bamboo with the edge of his hand in anger."I told her to tell me if something was ever wrong!" he hissed, turning away, "Especially after she met Tari!""How do you know about that?" TK asked."She's my partner!" Myotismon snapped, "I know when she's in trouble!"He breathed heavily and said, "But I failed her."

"If you can help us to kick Tari's butt, you'll get Shinji back." Davis said simply."I know that." Myotismon replied, "But do you even know where her base is?"Davis opened his mouth, and then stopped.He had no clue."So how are we supposed to get her back?" Veemon asked.'And how do we stop Tari before she hurts innocent digimon?" Kari asked."Or us." TK put in.

"We have to tell the others, and make sure the other digimon keep on constant watch for either Shinji, or Tari." Hawkmon put together quickly, "There's no way we could possibly look in the amount of time we get in the Digital World."Everyone agreed to Hawkmon's plan.

"So they think they'll be able to find my base." Tari murmured, watching the Digi-destined from her base.She scoffed and said, "Morons.They'll never know."


	4. Strider, Her Assassin

Strider, Her Assassin

[A/N: No one flame!I got the idea from Strider 2™!However, Hiryu's costume is just perfect for my story…And his weapon is good too…]

[Disclaimer: I don't own, plus I don't own the Strider™ stuff.]

"It's been four months since the kidnapping of young genius, Tari Ikarin, and the disappearance of computer technician, Shinji Shazaki, has occurred.No clues have been found to either cases, and police are baffled at what to do."

Yolei hugged Poromon a bit tighter at the reporter's words.It HAD been four months since Tari took full control over Shinji, and had been hiding in the Digiworld.Poromon glanced up silently at his partner.He didn't want her to feel sad, but he couldn't dare move or speak in her family's living room.

Later that night, Poromon was trying to comfort Yolei."I know that none of the other digimon have seen anything, but we're trying our hardest!" he squeaked, "And when we DO find Tari, we'll kick her butt right out of the Digiworld, right?"Yolei giggled a bit and picked up her pink-feathered partner."Of course we will!" she agreed, hugging him gently.Poromon smiled.

The next day, the first day of the fifth month, Agumon was shopping at a town market.He needed food quite a bit, and the place was one of the best after Ken had gone.Tari hadn't touched it.

"Wow, I bet Gabumon will like this!" the dino-digimon laughed.He carefully picked up a glass figurine of an attacking Garurumon."Only twenty Digidollars!" the Gotsumon running the stand said.Agumon was about to pay the digimon, when all the noise of the market stopped.The Gotsumon was shaking, staring up to the north part of the street.Agumon glanced that way.All the merchant digimon and the buyer digimon were frozen, shaking and staring at the front of the road.

A tall creature, Agumon unsure if it were human or digimon, dressed in blue and red, was walking from the sandy desert, nearly hidden by flying sand.

As the creature came closer, Agumon could see its clothes better.They had a dark blue, loose jumpsuit and tight cloth boots, with a strip of red cloth around their neck.Part of the red cloth was drawn up and around the lower part of their face, tied behind their head.Their hair was a dark brown, short, and fell in front of their face, but in slight, natural spikes, like Tai's was.And their eyes were blood red.It wasn't their eye color, but their whole eye that was red.

When it came to the first stand, the digimon running it immediately pulled out a bag of Digidollars, and handed it to the creature.The person held the bag for a moment, and then dumped the contents into a larger bag at their side.It did the same for the other stands as well.

Agumon glanced at the Gotsumon, and saw that it was almost in tears.He turned fully to look at the rock digimon, when a shadow fell upon him.He turned slowly and saw the person standing behind him.He stepped backwards, and the person strode before him.The Gotsumon handed the person a bag, and bowed its head.

"This isn't enough." the person spoke for the first time.Their voice was deep, but different than any male voice Agumon had heard."We-we didn't sell much this month." the Gotsumon whimpered.The person glared, narrowing its red eyes in anger.It glanced down at Agumon, and before the dino-digimon could react, they grabbed the figurine out of his claws.

"You know what happens when you don't make enough to pay the Empress." the person hissed.With a loud crash, they threw the figurine against the stone wall behind the stand."Hey-" Agumon started.Then, with an even louder crash, the Gotsumon had dove out from behind the stand, and the person drew out some sort of weapon from behind them, and slashed through the stand.

The glass figurines broke instantly, and the wood stand lay in pieces.The whole stand was destroyed beyond repair.The Gotsumon lay on the ground, sobbing."If you don't want this to happen again, make sure to have enough for the Empress." the person growled.Then, it took the Digidollars the Gotsumon had given them, and walked back into the desert surrounding the market.Agumon dropped to his knees and helped the Gotsumon up.

"Who was that?" he asked."That-that was Strider, her assassin." the Gotsumon replied."Whose assassin?" Agumon asked."The Digimon Empress'." Gotsumon answered, "She makes us pay a tribute to her every month, and if we don't have enough…"He glanced back at his stand."We don't know where that person came from." he continued, "But one day, five months ago, it all started up.That person came every first of the month, and took our money."

"But why do you call them Strider?" Agumon asked, "And why an assassin at that?""It happened two months ago." the Gotsumon explained, "One stand could never make enough money to pay the tribute, and the Digital Empress told Strider to-to…"He broke off, but Agumon knew.The weapon that Strider had was powerful, and he could feel the energy coming off it.

He patted the Gotsumon on the shoulder, and then hurried off.Even though he had a horrible memory, he remembered to alert Tai of the strange occurrence.

"Huh?" Tai asked, "What do you mean?"He was listening to Agumon through his digivice, and Agumon sounded shaky."Yeah, I got the part about the Empress, and the tax thing, but what about that Strider guy?"Kari and Gatomon were in the room, listening as well."Well, the thing is, Strider is an assassin for Tari, and destroyed a Gotsumon's stand because he didn't have enough for the tribute." Agumon explained once more.

Kari was hugging Gatomon, shaking a bit.Then, something popped into her mind."Agumon, hold on for a minute." she said, standing up, "I have to go call Cody."She dashed from the room, grabbed the cordless phone, and ran back to her room.

"Hello?" Cody answered the phone, "Hida residence.""Cody!" Kari said from the other end, "Do you still have that note that you found on Shinji's door?""Yes." he replied.He didn't say that he had kept it in his pants pocket since he found it."Great!" Kari said, "Now, I need you to tell Agumon what Shinji warned us about in the note.Who did she say to beware of?"

At the Kamiya apartment, Kari leaned the phone close to the digivice, and Agumon listened close."Shinji said to beware of the person in blue and red, and the one with pure red eyes." Cody said slowly, reading over the note.Agumon let out a gasp."That's exactly what Strider was wearing, and his eyes were pure red!" he said in shock.

Everyone let out a gasp.Kari quickly relayed the whole story to Cody, and grabbed the other part of the phone.She put Cody on speakerphone, so everyone could hear everything.

"So Shinji knew about Strider the whole time?" Tai asked."Yeah, she warned us about it!" Gatomon said sarcastically.Cody was silent, just staring at the note.But something caught his dark green eye.

Something was on the back of the note.

He flipped it over and read it quickly.His eyes opened wide."Guys, guys!" he said over the phone, "There was more on the note!"Tai, Gatomon, Kari, and Agumon let out a simultaneous "What?!""The note says: 'I finished the other Warrior Weapons, and something for the younger kids to defend themselves with as well'." Cody read back.

"So how are we supposed to get the Weapons?!" Tai snapped."Let me finish!" Cody replied, "'I've left the Weapons with Myotismon.Bring this note to him and he will give you the Weapons'."Everyone sweatdropped."Kari, call the others!" Tai ordered, "Cody, you get over here quick!We're going to get those Warrior Weapons and get Shinji away from Strider and Tari!"

The group found themselves in the same forest as five months ago, but the fog had disappeared."Myotismon!" Tai called out, "Get out here!""You called?" Myotismon appeared from nowhere behind Tai.

"Shinji said that you had the other Warrior Weapons." Cody stepped forwards, "She said that she left them with you just before Tari got complete control of her."The vampire digimon blinked a bit before making a somewhat large box appear from nowhere.

"That's what's in this box?" he questioned himself, "That must be why she didn't want me opening it."He knelt and put the box on the ground, everyone kneeling with him.Inside the box, there were five small boxes, with one large box at the bottom.The first was emblazoned with the Crests of Courage and Friendship, and the vampire digimon handed it to Davis.Veemon and Davis opened it slowly, but excitedly.

Inside, two sword hilts lay softly, cushioned with a deep maroon cloth.By the first sword hilt lay a small ring, with a half-red, half-blue gem embedded in the golden band."Look TS!" Davis flaunted, "I got a cool ring and Veemon got a better sword!"Frowning rather angrily, Myotismon took the next box, marked with the Crest of Hope, and handed it to TK.The blond human opened it and took a grand-looking sword hilt from the gold-cloth-cushioned, along with a jeweled headband.He silently tied the gold band about his forehead, and tied it behind his head.

Smiling at Davis' crestfallen expression, the Virus digimon removed the next case, emblazoned with the Crests of Love and Sincerity, and handed it to Yolei.Yolei opened it eagerly, but sweatdropped when she saw it was only a piece of wood, rounded like a cylinder resting in light purple-blue cloth.She hardly noticed the elegant necklace with a maroon pendant and Hawkmon's Weapon.Hawkmon glanced over the stick, and pressed a small button at the bottom.With a flash, the wood extended a good bit, and an energy-made spearhead appeared.The energy point cut into Myotismon's cheek as the wood staff grew.

A small trickle of blood slid down her face and dripped onto his awaiting palm.Yolei gasped, and her eyes filled with frightened tears.Without a word, Myotismon pulled out the next box, which had the Crest of Light on it, and handed it to Kari.Inside were four halves of twin bows, and a beautiful necklace with a gleaming pink pendant.Kari took her box, and put the ends together.They fused together to form a perfectly normal bow."But where are the arrows?" she asked.

"You make them out of energy, just like the string." Gatomon explained as Kari put on the necklace.Her normal Ultimate form had such an attack, and she was used to it.The final small box was emblazoned with the Crest of Kindness, but…

"Come out." Myotismon ordered, "I know you and Wormmon are here, Ichijouji."Everyone looked around, but they saw no one.That is, until Ken, holding Wormmon, stepped out from behind a tree, behind Myotismon.The digimon handed Ken his Weapon over his shoulder, and Ken opened it silently.It was like Kari, bows, but with a wristband, a red ruby crusted in it.

Finally, the cut still bleeding, Myotismon ripped apart the larger box and slid the last box to Cody.The Crests of Knowledge and Reliability were emblazoned on the box, and the cloth inside was dark purple.Also, a small note lay on top of a lightweight golden wristband, so much like Shinji's.The note read:

"_I've seen you practice your Kendo, my dear friend.Please be careful with this._"

He looked up from the note to see two blades, each inside a sheath.But when Cody slid the blade upwards, expecting it to be wooden, he saw only the bright gleam of sharp silver."A katana…" Ken said slowly.Armadillomon took his sword, and it was a true blade as well.Cody held the sword delicately, not believing that he held a katana in his hands.

"Such powerful Weapons for such weak children." a voice hissed.Everyone looked around, but no one could see anything.Myotismon, however, stood with a strange gleam in his eyes, and fired a blast of energy into the thick bamboo.The wood burst into flames, and he started to grin.

But a shadow appeared in the blazing fire and with a burst of flames, Strider appeared.Myotismon cured under his breath as Strider strode close, if not next to the group.

"So I finally found the rebellion against the Empress, did I?" Strider joked.The kids knew he was smiling under that red cloth."What are you going to do with them?" Myotismon asked calmly, stepping before the Digi-destined.

"If the powerful Myotismon would move aside, I have orders to destroy them from my Empress." Strider replied, bowing."I will not let someone as cruel as you harm them." the vampire growled.

Strider slowly pulled out a weapon from behind him, attached to his waist and merely tied to him.When he held it, in one hand, before himself, it appeared to be what looked like a toy sword.But with his eyes narrowing, Strider's weapon flashed with energy, and dark light flooded around it.

"My Empress made this for me." Strider chuckled, "I personally call it Cypher."His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he said, "And it'll destroy you upstart fools."

He let out a cry, and dashed forwards towards Davis.He slashed, and everything disappeared in a quick flash.But when Davis looked up, his head wasn't split in two.Myotismon had kept his word.He wouldn't let Strider hurt the Digi-destined.Cypher was embedded deep in the crook of Myotismon's elbow, bleeding slightly.

"I'd sooner die than live under that little witch's rule." he growled, one of his blue eyes bent deeply in pain.

Strider jerked, his hold over Cypher loosening.His red eyes widened at the short remembering of a forgotten memory…

"The wound will feel better in a few days if you don't move it much." Myotismon murmured, tying a bandage around their arm, "That means, no fighting when you get back home!"

Strider's eyes slightly watered, but no one saw.He closed his eyes solemnly and yanked Cypher from Myotismon's elbow.Blood spurted from the deep wound, and the vampire fell back, holding the wound.

"Since you won't relinquish your foolish protection, I'll destroy the brats another day." Strider said calmly.He turned and walked away."Beware, honorable Myotismon, the next time we meet, I might have orders to kill _you_."He walked through the flames, and disappeared without a trace as the flames were blown apart by a cold wind.

"I'm sorry." Kari apologized, "I don't know much about cleaning wounds or anything like that."She pulled the knot of a makeshift bandage tight around Myotismon's bleeding arm and sat back."It's perfect." the vampire digimon praised, "Thank you."He stood up somewhat shakily, and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Davis called after him, "How are we supposed to use these things?!""Whenever you need me, I'll be there."Myotismon replied, "My domain is the shadows, so anywhere there isn't light, just look for me."He grinned over his shoulder and said, "That's most everywhere."He walked away a little more, than disappeared in a flash of black energy.Bats flew from nowhere and swarmed around the group for a minute.

Yolei shivered and bent her knees a bit."This is getting royally weird." TK muttered.

Tari slammed her foot into Strider's stomach, making him collapse to the floor."YOU IDIOT!" Tari screamed, "I TOLD YOU TO KILL THE DIGI-DESTINED, NO MATTER WHAT!!"Strider did not speak, and took the beating, punches, kicks, and any other strikes Tari gave."If you screw up this next mission, I'll kill you, you incompetent fool!"

It was late that night, the moon hanging high in the Digiworld.Agumon and Biyomon were sitting at a secluded lake."How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to go out for dinner!" Agumon insisted.Biyomon sighed.

Suddenly, there was a ripple on the pond.

Agumon looked up and choked.Standing on the water itself, was Strider.

"I have new orders." Strider said in a whisper.His words caught a wind, and managed to reach Agumon and Biyomon's ears.His red eyes were narrow as a pencil line as he said his next words.

"I'm to destroy the Digimon of Courage, Taichi's partner, Agumon."

Everything next happened in slow motion.Strider began to run across the surface of the water, towards the two digimon.Biyomon leapt in front of Agumon, hoping to save him.Agumon couldn't move from fear and shock.Then, with a horrid 'SPLECH' sound, Strider had drawn Cypher and sliced through Biyomon's head in a diagonal slash.

The pink bird's head turned to two pieces for a few seconds, then she disappeared in a burst of data.Agumon, enraged at Biyomon's death, flung his claw out, trying to claw off Strider's face.He ducked back, but Agumon's claw caught the red cloth hiding his face, and the white claw pulled away the red cloth.

"N-no…" Agumon breathed, "It-it can't be y-you…"Strider landed from his jump slash and looked at Agumon.Then, he cut through Agumon, cutting the dino-digimon into pieces.Every part of Agumon turned to data, but Strider grabbed one hand that didn't delete itself quick enough.He lifted Cypher and cut his cheek, letting a drop of his red blood drip onto Agumon's hand, keeping it somewhat alive.

Looking up to the moon, holding Agumon's clawed hand, Strider's body turned numb, and he started slowly back to Tari Ikarin's, the Digital Empress' base.


	5. Trying To Come Back To Reality

Trying To Come Back To Reality

[A/N: I've got weird ideas…]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

"I haven't heard from Agumon for the past month." Tai said with a heavy heart.His brown eyes stared woefully out the window at the deluge of rain."I haven't heard a peep from Biyomon." Sora put in.She and the other Digi-destined, minus Shinji, were at Tai's apartment, planning their movement of attack.

"So have you even tried out those Weapons?" Izzy asked from the chair, looking at the younger kids on the floor. "We haven't seen Myotismon since Strider appeared." Davis said softly, "We don't know where he could be, and when our digimon touch their Warrior Weapons, nothing happens."

"We'll I'm just sorry to hear that." a deep voice said from nowhere.Without warning, Myotismon stepped out from the shadowy corner behind TK.Everyone jumped at the sight of the Ultimate level digimon.

"Good God!" Tai panted, "How did you get into the Real World?!"Myotismon only grinned, not replying to Tai's question."Have you seen Agumon or Biyomon at all?" Sora asked, worried."Not one feather or burnt wall." Myotismon said, half as a joke.

"So how come we haven't been able to use our Weapons?" Demiveemon asked."One, your partners have never been in any danger up until now." the vampire explained.He strode to the tiny digimon and tapped his nose with a grin, "That and you aren't very good at handling Weapons."

Everyone crashed to the floor, or wherever they were sitting."Any news on Strider or Tari?" Izzy asked."Nothing except something rather odd." Myotismon replied, "Tari has stopped making the merchant digimon pay the tribute.""What for?" TK asked."She's probably gotten all their money anyway!" Davis snapped, "Now c'mon!I want to use the Weapons!"

Tai sweatdropped and said in an undertone to Matt, "Geez, pushy little dork, isn't he?"

But then, there was a strange beeping.Everyone looked at their digivices/D3s, and finally, they found it was Izzy's digivice that was beeping."Izzy, you've got to come to the Digiworld, quick!" Tentomon's voice shrieked over the inter-dimensional link, "Strider's here!And he's got a challenge for all of you guys!"The group heard a humming sound, and then Tentomon let out a weak gasp.The link broke off into static.

"C'mon!" Tai ordered, taking his position as leader once more, "We've got to move!"The group turned to his computer, and held out their digivices.

They arrived in the exact area Tentomon had sent the transmission from.All the digimon, excepting Agumon and Biyomon, were staring at the two figures before the Digi-destined.They were each in a defensive stance, leaping in front of their partners when they re-materialized into data bytes.

Strider was standing behind Tari, his red eyes narrowed to slits.Tari herself had a self-satisfied smirk on her face, completely calm, and Blackgatomon in her arms."If I find that you've done something to Agumon or Biyomon…" Tai growled.Myotismon held his arm in front of the large-haired teen, stopping him from making a foolish move.

"If you've even made Biyomon loose a feather, or Agumon a scale, I will destroy your little pet over there." the vampire said, his blue eyes as slits as well.Tari let out a cruel laugh.She glanced at Ken once, with a disapproving look, and snapped her fingers.

On command, Strider slowly pulled out something from behind him, held in a small pack.Everyone let out a horrified gasp at the thing in Strider's hand.

Agumon's chopped-off, clawed hand was inside a jar, floating in a strange solution.Mimi looked as if she was going to be sick, and Kari held her hand in front of her mouth.

"And one more thing…" Tari snapped her fingers once more.Strider reached behind his head with his friend hand, and slowly untied the red cloth that covered his face.Before Strider removed the mask, Tari said, "Now you said that if Strider had injured Biyomon or Agumon in any way, you would destroy him, correct?""Give me three seconds and I will." Myotismon growled.

"Do you want to destroy him now?" Tari smirked, stepping aside from Strider.The red cloth caught on a breeze, and floated away.The group's eyes grew wider than ever before.The small hairs on the back of Myotismon's neck stood on end, and his eyes watered with tears.

Strider was not Strider at all.It was…

Shinji.

Mimi gasped, and turned to cling Joe's shoulder.The horrid thought of what the Ninth Digi-destined had done…

Shinji tilted her head to one angle, smiling in a sick way.There was a cut mark on her left cheek, from something.

"**_YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!_**" Myotismon screamed in sheer rage, tears running down his pale face, "**_I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!!!_**"He rushed forwards, and then froze.

Shinji, still under the Dark Mind's power, stood before Tari, holding Cypher at the vampire's neck.A frown was on her face, and a smirk on Tari's."You see, she's under my utter control." the thirteen-year-old smiled.

Myotismon remained frozen, then flipped backwards and stood in a fighter's stance."You older kids get out of the Digiworld." he whispered, "Take your digimon.""But-" Sora breathed."Do what I said!" Myotismon snapped, "Do you want anymore digimon to suffer Agumon and Biyomon's fate?!"Sora's tears fell silently, but she and Tai led the group back towards the TV.Tari let them leave with a calm look.

"You six get out your Weapons." the Ultimate digimon continued.Without thinking, everyone grabbed their Weapons, and the kids activated them.

"Oh no you don't!" Tari snapped.She clapped her hands twice, and a red energy surrounded the entire group."We aren't fighting down here!" she laughed, "We're going to fight on my turf!"The energy extended to the sky, and the group felt a sudden rise.

With a flash, they appeared in a lit, huge chamber.Tari was gone, but Shinji was standing before the group.She had her arms crossed, a smile on her face."Where are we?" Myotismon asked with a strange calmness."The Empress' Floating Fortress, just about ten thousand meters above the ground." the controlled teen replied in the same calm tone.

"So what's the difference between here, and ten thousand meters below?" Davis asked.Shinji grinned and said in a soft tone, "This place has walls."Davis was about to ask what difference THAT made, when 'Strider' leapt to the side, and clung to the wall.She climbed away, and disappeared into shadows."What the-" TK snapped.

"You forget." Gatomon hissed, looking as alert as her once-master, "Tari trained Shinji to be an assassin.""So?" Cody asked."In the Digiworld, assassins are trained like ninjas in your world." Veemon put in, "She knows how to move around easily."

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" Shinji's voice yelled.With a sudden movement, Hawkmon tackled his partner to the polished metal floor.A crescent of black energy cut through the shadows and slashed into the metal where Yolei had been standing.Sneering, Hawkmon pulled out his spear, and activated it…

"HAWKMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

The feathers melted away into human-like muscle, and the tiny form of Hawkmon grew to be as tall as Myotismon.His body was covered by lightweight, but powerful armor, with thick cloth underneath.His blue eyes remained, and his hair was deep black.If he weren't a warrior, most human girls would find him appealing.However, that really didn't matter to Yolei.She liked the new look, A LOT.

"SERUGAMON!" the new Warrior digimon cried out.

The agile ninja-type digimon stood in front of Yolei, holding his spear in a hard stance.Yolei smiled a little, and jumped to her feet.She too activated her Weapon, and tapped the pendant on her neck.It gleamed a bright maroon for a few moments.A red circle appeared on Yolei's forehead, and green streaks down her now-bare arms.Her glasses faded, and she could still see from special programming. Her aviator clothing disappeared and was replaced with red armor, much like Serugamon's.

"Cool!" Kari let out a quiet approval.Then, with a quiet hissing sound, Shinji dropped from a hidden place and caught Kari in a tight hold.She had one arm around the girl, and the other holding Cypher at her neck.

"KARI!" Gatomon let out a cry, pulling out her strong bow…

"GATOMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Gatomon's form became like Angewomon's, but without wings, and with powerful white armor.It covered her shoulder, part of her torso, and her legs.A quiver of light arrows appeared at her back, and her hair was tied back, a shimmering gold.

"JAREAMON!" the archer digimon yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jereamon screamed.She drew an arrow and let it fly with deadly aim.It ducked past Kari's left shoulder, aiming towards Shinji's heart.But Kari was let go, and the arrow hit the wall."Are you all right?" Jereamon inquired."OK!" Kari breathed.

She pulled out her bow, tapped the pendant, and disappeared in a white flash.Her arms were covered in the same white armor, as were her legs.Her red eyes were covered by wraparound glass with a pink tint, and a pink diamond appeared on her cheeks.A quiver of energy arrows appeared at her side.

"WOO-HA!" Davis bellowed.He liked how Kari looked in her armor."DAVIS, MOVE!" Veemon yelled.Davis looked behind him, and let out a girlish shriek.Shinji was posed to strike with Cypher, but Veemon yelled, "V-HEADBUTT!" and she was knocked back a good few meters.Veemon grabbed his sword hilt in anger…

"VEEMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Veemon's small blue body grew taller.His frame became more muscled, and bright orange armor covered him as it did as Magnamon.His blue and white skin was covered by a cool blue jumpsuit, and the sword let loose a wild, blazing white energy blade.

"SEKIOMON!" the dragon warrior cried.

Davis let out a whoop, and grabbed his sword hilt as well.The strangely-gemmed ring on his right hand gleamed a bright purple, and Davis' armor went up.He was a bit of an opposite of Sekiomon, for his armor was a cool blue, and the jumpsuit was a bright orange.A blue streak ran on Davis' forehead, and an orange star on each cheek.

He didn't have time to taunt with TK, and stood in a ready stance with Sekiomon.

"Patamon!" TK called.The little digimon nodded, and took his sword.

"PATAMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO…" he shouted, "YOSHOMON!"

TK smiled and pressed the golden gem in the headband.The light flooded over his body, and lit up every crevice in the room.If anyone had seen her, Shinji's eyes were straining against the light, and she was ready to leap at TK.

Unbelievably flexible golden armor appeared on the entirety of TK's body, and his cool blue eyes were covered by wraparound gold-tinted glass.Golden diamonds appeared on each of his cheeks.

Yoshomon and TK stood side-by-side, looking as experienced warriors.

"KEN!" Wormmon yelled.The wondrous soccer player looked up to see Shinji headed straight for him, and couldn't move one decameter.Wormmon jumped in front of his best friend, and grabbed the bow at his back.

"WORMMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Wormmon's centipede-like body grew more humanoid, and grand green armor covered his body as if he were Stingmon.His sky blue eyes remained, and his hair was a light purple.His hands clutched tightly at the bow as a quiver of energy arrows appeared at his side.As Ken looked at him, it was like his big brother, Sam, had come back for just a little while…There to protect him…

"YUKINOMON!" the Warrior digimon cried.

Ken stood behind his partner and stared in awe as Yukinomon simply batted Shinji away and fired an arrow after her.It nicked her shoulder, but she disappeared in the shadows again.Ken smiled, and pressed the deep pink button on the wristband he wore.The bright light of his Crest covered his body, and his armor went up.

Shoulder pads of dark gray appeared, and shin guards of the same color appeared.A quiver of energy arrows arrived on his back, and a dark pink square shown on his forehead.

The two Warriors of Kindness looked like brothers defending each other.They both had a sure smile on their faces, like they knew their victory was close.

"I'LL KILL THE LAST BEFORE HE STARTS!" the controlled teen yelled, flying out from the shadows."CODY!!" Armadillomon cried.He dashed forwards, and drew the katana…

"ARMADILLOMON WARRIOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Samurai armor came to Armadillomon's form as it grew to be like Stingmon's.The katana now seemed right in his gauntlet-wearing hands.

"SERYUMON!" the samurai digimon yelled.

Seryumon's blade clashed loudly against Cypher, and Seryumon forced Shinji back."Now Cody!" the Warrior digimon ordered.Cody nodded, and drew his katana, pressing a button on the wristband he wore as he did…

A flood of deep blue-purple light coated Cody's body as his armor came.He too wore a samurai's armor like his partner, and the group was finally done.Everyone's armor was up, and all the digimon had Warrior-digivolved.

The chamber was entirely lit up, and the group finally spotted Shinji."How did she get all the way on the ceiling?!" Davis wondered."She's coming down one way or another!" Ken roared.He and Yukinomon drew arrows and fired with deadly aim.The arrows missed, but only by a hair.Shinji dropped from the ceiling, and Davis caught a glimpse of another, curved blade.He understood how she had been moving around.

With a grin, he ran forwards, his sword ready for drawing blood.But he didn't anticipate Shinji drawing Cypher in response.Her blade clashed against Davis', and she dropped behind him.Sekiomon ran forwards and slammed himself into the eighteen-year-old, sharply smacking her away from his best friend.He could have sworn he heard something cracking, not breaking, but Shinji still attacked.

"They should know that anything under my control will keep fighting until they drop dead." Tari sneered from her private chambers.

TK defended as best he could against his former ally, and the many strikes that hit were deflected by the strong armor.Through the gold glass, readings of energy levels and power readings bleeped in his mind, and from what he could make out, Shinji's were the most erratic.

Yoshomon dashed in to help TK, and the two forced her back.Kari and Jereamon were firing arrow after arrow at the dangerous assassin, but few even came close.Ken and Yukinomon were helping Kari and Jereamon, but as before, even the added arrows were helping little.

Cypher finally clashed against Cody's katana, and the two engaged in a fierce war.Seryumon didn't have a clue on what to do, and froze.Ken and Kari stopped firing, for they didn't want to hit Cody.

"Little brat!" Shinji hissed between attacks, "I will destroy you!"Cody strained against the trained fighter, but held his own.He was trained in swordplay, and knew more than she did.In a sense, they were equally matched.

Then, just when he forgot he held a katana, and thrust in for the kill-blow, Shinji was tackled to the ground.Myotismon dragged her to her feet, but held her from attacking any further."Foolish vampire!" she hissed, "Do you WANT me to destroy you?!""No." he held her tight, despite her struggling, "I want you to come back to reality!"

Everyone except Davis understood where the Ultimate level digimon was heading."Try to remember back when we fought together!" TK encouraged."Think back to when you fought Piedmon and the other Dark Masters!" Ken tossed in."And think about when you met up with us for the first time!" Yolei kept it up."And when you met the original Digi-destined!" Kari cried, "Remember Tai and Matt and Sora and Joe and Mimi and Izzy and all the digimon!"Shinji hardly listened, and continued to strain against her partner's grasp.

"Remember the day I told you how I felt." he suddenly whispered in her ear.That set something off.

"What the-" Tari murmured.The power readings on the Dark Mind were beginning to fade rapidly.Too quickly for her to stop.

Shinji stopped struggling and turned to look over her shoulder.Myotismon's face was concerned for her, but with a warm smile to help her memories.

Tari snarled deep in her throat at the dropping readings."Well, I never thought I would have to use this." she muttered, flipping up a glass panel and pressing a button.

"I'm warning you to back away from her if you don't want any blood on that nice armor of yours." Tari's voice said through an intercom.With a crackle, electricity surrounded Shinji's left arm, and she let out a pain-filled scream.

"What the-" Myotismon let his partner go, and she fell to her knees.The electricity tore through her skin, crawling up her arm from the Dark Mind's mark.

"In a few seconds, I'm going to forcibly remove the Dark Mind, which you have seemed to override somehow." Tari's voice continued nonchalantly, "When the Dark Mind enters you, it doesn't hurt at all.But when I want it to…Oh does it hurt."

The group could see why.The mark, and the Dark Mind itself, were being torn from Shinji's body, being ripped out from her arm.The unpleasant sight made Yolei turn and bury her face in Serugamon's chest.Shinji could not stop her agony-induced scream of utter pain as the Dark Mind was torn out of her arm, leaving the skin and muscle like raw meat.She finally passed out from the pain, and a deep gash being opened in her forehead.

"You have no one to blame but yourselves if that insolent whelp dies." Tari's voice finished with a sigh, "Now get out of my base before I destroy you."Blood pooled around Shinji's arm, as well as an inky black goo.Swiftly, Myotismon dashed forwards and picked up his partner gently.

Knowing what to do, the group ran towards a TV, so strangely placed in the corner, and launched themselves back to the Real World.

_"Fool!"_

_ _

_"Idiot!_

_ _

_"Incompetent moron!"_

_ _

_Tari's sneering face stared down at his bowing form."I'll kill you once I'm done taking over the world." she sneered, walking away.Strider looked up with contempt and hatred in his eyes._

_ _

_"I think I'll destroy that Hida kid pretty soon…"_

_ _

"CODY!"

Shinji woke up a yell, bolting up into a sitting position.Fire-like pain ripped through her left arm, and she let out a strangled cry, moving her right hand to press against the pain.But that hurt even worse, and she gasped through clenched teeth.

"Calm down!" Joe's voice urged.Shinji looked up slightly, only to see the worried faces of the Digi-destined, all the In-Training digimon, and her partner.There wasn't any urge to destroy them…What was going on?

"Are-are you OK?" Yolei asked shakily.Shinji looked at Yolei with a confused look.The purple-haired twelve-year-old was shaking, sitting in a chair and clutching a tired Poromon.Even though the red glow had faded from Shinji's eyes, they didn't know what to expect.Then she realized that the room the whole group was in was white, and expertly wrapped bandages were around her whole left arm and forehead.

Could she be in a Digital World hospital?No, it was too quiet to be a digimon's hospital.And Tari would never do something to heal her wounds quickly…

Perhaps she was in a Real World hospital?But why?After killing Agumon and Biyomon, why in the world would her once-allies save her pathetic life?

"Tari ripped up your arm pretty bad." Joe offered, his face rather white, "Even the doctors that have seen bad accidents didn't like the look of your arm."

Joe was…He was speaking in a kind tone…To her?

Tai had been silent for the most part, and seemed perfectly normal.Sora was crying against Izzy's shoulder.Then, Tai strode to one side of the thing Shinji was sitting in.

With a frown, he pulled his fist back and slugged Shinji right in the left side of her mouth.With a collective gasp, everyone jerked forwards.Shinji fell to the side slightly, catching herself with her unharmed right arm.

Bed-sheets.She was in a Real World hospital after all…

A throbbing red mark blossomed on her cheek, and she looked back at Tai.Tears were flowing down his angry, sorrowful face.

"That was for killing Agumon and Biyomon." he said in a strong voice.But his lip trembled, and he knelt suddenly.He linked his arms around his friend's neck and sobbed against her shoulder."And this is for coming back to us." he sobbed.

The eighteen-year-old stared silently.Tai and Sora…They didn't hate her for destroying their digimon?Tai shook with loud sobs against his friend.

After being under _her_ control for so many months, she had forgotten what it felt like to be happy, to be sad or angry.She had forgotten how to feel…

But a strange feeling overwhelmed her heart and her eyes felt watery.The wetness from her eyes slid down her cheeks.

Tears?

Was she crying?

But how?She wasn't in any pain, and no one had struck her.What was she crying for?

Was she sad?

No.It wasn't that.Could it be…

Happiness?Was Shinji crying because she was happy?But why was she happy?

Was she happy to be alive?No.

Was she happy to be back with her friends, and her loving partner?Yes!

Yes, that had to be it!She was crying because she was happy to be back with her friends and loved ones!

"Tai, I'm-I'm sorry." she said in a soft, weak tone.Tai pulled away suddenly."I'm sorry for what I did to Agumon.And I'm sorry for what I did to Biyomon."

Tai choked and smiled.He latched his arms around her neck again and sobbed with happiness.

Mimi smiled and hugged Joe.Kari started to cry, and pressed herself against TK.Yolei laughed, shivering and crying.

And finally, Shinji understood what she had been trying to do ever since she was under Tari's control.

She had been trying to come back to reality.


End file.
